pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lightning McQueen
Paint job Why has Lightning got a new paint job? What was wrong with his last one? Or did they just wanted to update him since his original finish was made about six years ago. Pixarfandom 14:35, May 14, 2011 (UTC) "It's 3 sylabels, not 10." There is one scene that I think should've been different in Cars 2. The scene where Sally and Lightning see Francesco on TV. In that scene, Lightning told Sally, "It's 3 sylabels, not 10." I think it should've been, "It's 6 sylabels, not 10." - Lukwisnie, 2:40 pm, March 26th, 2012, Eastern Time Zone McQueen is co-protagonist, not deuteragonist. McQueen is not deuteragonist, is CO-PROTAGONIST with Mater.I already corrected. I put two references, one of which is the same director and writer of the movie John Lasseter. If you wanna see this you can see the two references, Mater is protagonist, but with McQueen. McQueen is not deuteragonist, is CO-PROTAGONIST with Mater.I already corrected. I put two references, one of which is the same director and writer of the movie John Lasseter. If you wanna see this you can see the two references, Mater is protagonist, but with McQueen. :The references are not proof, from what I can tell. Just shows the two characters/actors are major stars of the movie. Plus the edits were full of spelling and grammar errors. Do NOT undo. Thanks. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 22:09, April 13, 2012 (UTC) : I thought the co-protagonist and the deuteragonist both mean the 2nd main character. Also, if Lightning is not the deuteragonist, who is? - Lukwisnie 6:06 PM, April 13, 2012 (UTC) The Rookie A graphic novel by Boom! Comics has been released called "The Rookie". It tells the story of Lightning's past as a smalltown racecar. Anyone read it? - User:Curbat :Nope. Please sign all posts. Thanks - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 23:00, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Lightningmcqueenlover95's picture More than 10 hours ago, Lightningmcqueenlover95 had put this picture on the right onto the article page. I don't know if this is official, or just a drawing. Also, the text about McQueen's personality has been changed into a heading. Should we remove the picture and sort out the text? --Lightening McQueen (talk) 16:34, January 22, 2013 (UTC) : Yes it should be removed, we don't accept fan-art.Gray Catbird (talk) 17:59, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Real Actual Name? Lightning or McQueen? His full name is Lightning McQueen, but I was wondering what his actual real name is? Is Lightning his first name and McQueen his last name, or is his name McQueen and the word Lightning is used in front to describe him? I hear most characters call him McQueen in the movies, but sometimes in some storybooks, he's just called Lightning. In fact, on this page and other pages in Cars Media on this wiki and other wikis whenever the two names are separated, sometimes he's called Lightning, and sometimes he's called McQueen. What difference does it make? So when not using his full name, is it Lightning or McQueen? 13:10, July 2, 2017 (UTC)Retro Reed